Rosie with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson
by IGaveYouDaisies
Summary: Hello! This is a story about Rosie Watson's life with her parents, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. The story follows important little moments of Rosie's life through her childhood and early adulthood, but every little story has it's happy ending. Possibly some Sherlock/John fluff, and rated M for Rosie's suicidal thoughts in her teenage years. ON HOLD
1. In which Rosie has a nightmare

**Hello there! This is a tiny bunch of Rosie Watson's life's little moments with her parents, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, who decided to raise her together. I'll gather up some moments from all over her childhood, maybe later even teenage years and life as an adult, we'll see. But for now, I really hope you'll enjoy this first chapter.**

 **SH X JW**

 **And lastly, Rosie calls Sherlock her Dad and John her Daddy, just so you know who is being talked about.**

"Daddy!" I shouted as loud as I could. A monster was chasing me all around London, and I couldn't get away from it. I was so shocked and scared I burst into tears.

"Hold on, Rosie!" I heard dad's voice from his and daddy's room. He ran to my room, and I immediately reached out for him in tears. He scooped me into his strong arms that would protect me from everything and everyone.

"Now, love, calm down. I've got you. You're okay. Dad's here now." he held me in his arms, and I cried on his shoulder. He stroked my hair, and rocked me gently from side to side.

"Dad, it was horrible! A monster was chasing me and I was too slow for it, and I didn't know what to- MONSTER!"

"Shh shh, it's just a branch, see? Just a shadow. Nothing to worry about. You're with me now, and Daddy's sleeping in our room. We'll protect you. There's no such things as monsters, remember? It's all in your head. You just had a nightmare. It didn't actually happen."

"I'm scared of my own nightmares."

"Everyone is every now and then. And that's what we're here for with Daddy. When things get a little scary, or even extremely scary, we'll always fight the monsters away from our own precious Rosie. Okay?

"Okay, dad."

"Do you want me to bring you in our bed for tonight?" I nodded quietly, and wiped my tears. Dad kissed my forehead, and hugged me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Dad." I whispered back in his ear.

"Now let's go to Daddy, then." I nodded, and leaned my head on my Dad's shoulder. He carried me to their room, and put me down on the very middle of their bed.

"Hello, Rosie." Daddy said.

"Daddy." I whispered, and snuggled under his arm. He gave me a hug, and held me.

"There's nothing to be scared of now, Rosie. We're here. No monster will ever be able to lay a finger on you."

"That's right." Dad said, and took my hand. I couldn't resist a big yawn. Dad and Daddy smirked.

"It seems like the bed time for little girls has come in this house. Good night, Rosie." Daddy smiled.

"Good night, Rosie." Dad said, too.

"Good night Daddy and Dad. Thank you for being my parents." and with that I fell asleep in the middle of my two favorite persons.

 **There's the first chapter! Please do leave me a review or send me a message about your thoughts so far. Hope you'll come back for more soon!**

 **I will publish the next chapter after the first review I get, just to see if anyone is actually reading this story. Otherwise I'll just be keeping this to myself from now on.**

 **And of course, thank you for spending a little of your time to read my story.**


	2. In which Rosie has a bad day at daycare

**Hello again! Thank you for everyone who has read my story so far. I really hope you have enjoyed it, and will enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Again, Rosie calls Sherlock her Dad and John her Daddy, just so you won't get them mixed up.**

Today Mrs. Hudson had come to pick me up from nursery. I had a horrible day. A group of bigger boys were bullying me, and my best friend was sick at home, so I had no one to play with. I just sat in the back seat quietly in tears all the way home to 221 B Bakerstreet.

Mrs. Hudson helped me out of the safety belts and out of the car. Then she took me by the hand kindly and walked me all the way to my door step. She knocked, and opened the door. Dad and Daddy were both home. Dad was doing an experiment in the kitchen, and Daddy was reading a book on the couch.

I walked to the couch quietly, and sat by Daddy.

"Well hello, Rosie Posie. What's the matter?" He asked gently, and I climbed in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, and gently rocked me back and forth while I cried in his chest.

"She wouldn't tell me what seems to be bothering her. Something must have happened at the nursery, and she's possibly very tired too."

"Okay. We'll handle it, won't we?" Daddy said smiling at me. He thanked Mrs. Hudson, and she left downstairs to her own flat.

Now also Dad came to sit with us. He stroked my head, and I laid down so I was lying on both of my parents's laps.

"Lily didn't come today. She has the flu. I had no one to play with. And some boys said really mean things to me."

"What did they say to you?"

"That my princess pretend games and songs are stupid. Lily always plays with me, and she doesn't think they're stupid. And they also pushed me to the muddy puddle and all of my clothes got all dirty and wet." Luckily we all had to bring a change of clothes in our bags in case something like this happened, so I didn't get all of our house dirty with my clothes.

"The boys are just jealous they don't know how to play princess. We will talk to the nurses first thing next morning. After that they'll never lay a finger on you, dear. Will that do?"

"That will do." I said quietly.

"Did you get hurt, is everything alright right now?" Dad asked me.

"No, I didn't. Everything's okay now."

"Good. Is there anything else that causes this dark cloud on our little Rosie-Posie?" I laughed a little at my silly nickname Daddy gave me. I shook my head no.

"That's good. Shall we have dinner then?"

"Yes we shall." I laughed. That night I had dinner on my parents's laps, and it was the best dinner ever.

 **Thank you for your time! Like so far, a new chapter will be posted next Thursday. Hope I'll see you then!**

 **And please tell me how you liked this chapter, I'd love to get some feedback.**

 **Also, you can send me requests about the subjects of following chapters.**

 **See you next week!**


	3. In which Rosie cuts herself on purpose

**Hello again! Thank you for coming to read my story again.**

 **In this chapter, Rosie has just turned 17 years.**

 **The chapter includes self harming. If you feel uncomfortable with the subject, please stop reading now.**

 **Otherwise, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

I was sitting on the cold floor of my bedroom. A razor blade was just about to go trough the skin of my left wrist. I held the blade tight in my hand, and just stared. I couldn't do it. But nothing else would help. Nothing. I wouldn't bother my parents or Molly with my stupid worries and fears towards pretty much everything, and my friends were busy with their own problems.

I held on to the blade tighter, and slowly moved it closer to my wrist. Then I made a few deep cuts on it. Too much blood came on my skin.

"Don't even consider it!" My heart jumped all the way to my throat when I noticed a tall man standing on the door step to my room. Dad noticed. Oh god.

I had no idea what to do. I just stared at the floor.

"Oh god no, you already did. Rosie how did you even think about anything like this?"

"I- I was just- umm..."

"Oh please Rosie, I know exactly what you were doing. And you know you can't lie at all. Now let me look at your wrist." He dropped on his knees in front of me, and very carefully took my wrist.

"This was not even the first time you do this? Oh god how did I not notice anything until now?" He was clearly panicked. He ran to the bathroom, and looked for any bandages and cleaning props. I burst into tears.

He called somebody.

"Hi, John. How do you properly clean deep, bleeding cutting wounds from self harming?"

 _"Say what now?"_

"You heard me, please help. I need your help."

 _"You know I'll always help you. Now just calm down. What happened?"_

"Deep, bleeding self harm wounds all over one's wrist. There's so much blood."

None of my parents were ever scared of blood, not even loads of it. But I saw how panicked Dad was now that it was me. Daddy instructed him over the phone, and Dad followed. Shortly they hang up, and Dad looked at me.

"You promise me this is the last time I or anyone else has to do this? Never, ever do this again."

"I- I..."

"Promise me Rosie?" I just quickly nodded my head, and bit my teeth together when he wiped alcohol on the wounds. He wrapped the bandage around my wrist, and held my hand.

"Is there any more?" I shook my head no.

"Well then, I'll make some tea, and we'll sit on the couch together and you'll tell me why this is happening. I have all the time in the world to listen." He helped me up, and walked me to the living room. He sat me down on Daddy's cozy armchair, and wrapped me in a blanket. Then he went to the kitchen to put on the kettle for some tea.

It was a long talk. I told him all about the boys who had bullied me since nursery, and how no one could make it stop. Teachers have absolutely no power over bullies, if the bullies themselves won't decide to stop doing the wrong things they're doing to people. They had in fact stopped once when we were still in nursery, but they continued right away when second grade started. I never knew the reason why.

And eventually, also Daddy came home. He hung his coat and hat to the coat stand, and came in to the living room. He stopped, and looked at us in shock.

"It was Rosie with the wounds?"

I couldn't look at him. I was so embarrased. He walked in front of my chair, and sat down facing me.

"Honey? What's going on?" and I told him the same I had told my Dad about the bully boys. I completely lost it, and bursed into tears. Daddy hugged me, and I cried against his shoulder. Just like when I was a little girl with all my silly fears about monsters and stuff like that. Him holding me still made me feel so much better, and so much safer.

"We'll get through this, okay? We'll figure something out." He told me, and I silently nodded. I felt Dad kneeling down to my other side.

"Absolutely. If I have to come to the school to give them a lesson myself, I will definitely do it, no doubt. We WILL find a way to end this." Dad added, and stroked my shoulder.

 **And here we are once again, at the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, even though the subject was a little more serious now.**

 **I'd still love to get some feedback and subject suggestions from you.**


End file.
